


There's a Side to You That I Never Knew

by Wevebeenheremanytimes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Consensual, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Laughter, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wevebeenheremanytimes/pseuds/Wevebeenheremanytimes
Summary: Din shows up at Cara's place unannounced looking to find some comfort in his friend. However, Cara is surprised when he takes her up on the drink she offers him.A night filled with fun, drinking and sex.Takes place after season 2.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 22
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> Thanks for reading my first Mandalorain fic. Hope you enjoy!  
> First part is relatively clean, second and third parts are mostly smut!

It had been a week since Cara watched Din say goodbye to the kid. The moment had nearly broken her heart; she couldn’t imagine how he had felt. Unfortunately, they hadn’t had a chance to talk, and well, he didn’t seem to want to talk.

After they had left the cruiser, she returned to Navarro, and he had left with Fett and Fennec somewhere. He hadn’t told her where he was going, nor if or when she was going to see him again. It wasn’t much different than the other times they had seen each other, but for some reason this time felt different. Perhaps it was because he was alone out there, or maybe she was just overthinking things.

Regardless, they were friends and she cared for him. If only he had come to Navarro, then he wouldn’t be alone right now.

Cara pushed open the door to her small apartment, happy to be home after an abnormally annoying day at work. She was thankful that she wasn’t expected to work the next day, which meant she could take the evening to truly relax; whatever that meant these days.

Before stripping off her armour for the evening, she made her way to the small kitchen and poured herself a glass of spotchka. She had barely taken a sip when she heard a faint knock on the door. Setting down her glass with a sigh, she made her way over. She figured it was probably Greef Karga needing her assistance with something, since no one else ever came to her place.

Much to her surprise, it wasn’t him at all, but a certain Mandalorian that had consumed the majority of her thoughts over the past week.

“ _Kriff,_ Mando. What are you doing here?” she asked, unable to keep the surprise from her voice.

“I wanted to thank you, for everything. For helping me find the kid and…” he trailed off.

Her smiled faltered when she could hear the pain in his voice.

“Come in,” she motioned, stepping out of the way. She wasn’t even sure exactly how he had found place, but it was merely a brief thought that crossed her mind.

She watched as he looked around the small apartment.

“Sorry, it’s not much.”

He turned to look at her, cocking his head slightly to the side.

She picked up the bottle of spotchka. “Want a glass?” she asked, mostly as a joke to break the silence between them.

“Uh,” he hesitated for a moment then placed his hands on each side of his helmet before sliding it off. “Sure, why not.”

Cara stared in shock. She honestly hadn’t put much thought into her offer and figure he would decline. Sure, she had seen his face on Moff Gideon’s cruiser, but it wasn’t like she had been standing right in front of him at the time. For whatever reason, she didn’t expect him to be so willing to remove it again, especially just to share a drink with her.

She couldn’t take her eyes off his face now that she was getting a good look at him. He was much more handsome than she expected. His brown hair long enough to reveal the slight curl it held. The stubble on his face that revealed he hadn’t shaved for a few days. She met his eyes; gorgeous brown eyes that held an unmistakeable sadness.

He cleared his throat, pulling her from her thoughts, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. She had been staring at him for far too long, likely making him uncomfortable. She quickly turned to her forgotten glass, taking a long drink to distract herself.

“You going to share?” he asked with a slight chuckle.

Cara set her glass down and turned to grab a second one for him. Without looking at him, she poured his drink and placed it in front of him.

A couple sips later he broke the silence.

“It’s weird, you know…” he turned towards her, but she refused to look up from the glass in her hands. “I don’t even feel guilty about breaking my Creed.”

Now she looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

“And you shouldn’t,” she said softly, resting one hand over his, but he pulled it away immediately. “The kid needed that… to see… you. And you needed it, too…”

Din turned away from her, refilled his glass and started walking towards the couch.

“So, what do you usually do in the evenings?” he asked, changing the topic completely.

Maybe she had said too much, or maybe he wasn’t as ready to talk about it as he thought. Either way, Cara took the hint. They weren’t talking about it, at least, not right now.

~~~

“I can’t believe you did that!” Cara laughed, tears nearly falling from their current fit of giggles. They were well into their second bottle of spotchka and Din wasn’t sure he had ever drunk this much in one go, especially with company.

Cara sat on the couch, her feet tucked up under her, and he sat in the chair across from her.

Once her giggles died down, she reached over for the bottle that was on the table between them. But before he could process what she was doing, she slipped off the couch falling to the floor with a thud. Din dropped to the floor, kneeling beside her as she laughed face down on the floor.

“Are you okay? Did you hurt anything?”

“Only my pride,” she laughed, rolling onto her back to look up at him.

“Good. Now we’re even,” he took her hand, helping her to sit up. When she gave him a questioning look, he reminded her of their conversation from before she fell. “You just spent the last few minutes laughing at me when I told you I broke my toe on one of the kid’s toys.”

Cara burst into a fit of laughter again, Din joining her before they settled backs against the couch, hands still clasped between them.

Truthfully, Din’s cheeks hurt from all the laughing and smiling. Part of him regretted that he had spent the last week elsewhere; Cara’s company was a breath of fresh air. But he also knew he needed the time alone. To process everything. To get himself back on his feet after everything he cared about was ripped out from under him. Well almost everything. Cara was still here. All evening, their conversation had been easy and simple; sharing little bits about themselves in a fun and carefree manner that resulted in a lot of laughing. Another first for him.

They had both removed their armour earlier in the evening; the small space and their increased heat from drinking making the bulk of their clothing uncomfortable over time. There wasn’t a time that he could remember being this comfortable around another person, and it wasn’t just the booze.

Din watched silently as Cara reached for her glass with her free hand and frowned at the realization it was empty. She reached for the bottle, pouring the remainder into her cup before drinking it down in one go.

They were going to need more at this rate.

Cara jumped up to sit on the small counter, watching as Din pulled her last bottle of spotchka from the cupboard. Turning back towards her, he bumped his head into the cupboard door beside him.

“Ow!” he groaned as he covered the spot with his free hand.

Cara tried to stifle her giggles. “Not used to being without that beskar shell, Mando?”

Din hid the smile that threatened. His clumsiness was more likely the alcohol than the lack of armour, considering he didn’t wear it when he was alone.

Silently, Din refilled both glasses, placing the bottle on the counter beside her. As he passed her the newly refilled glass, she brought her hand to the side of his face, gently swiping her thumb over red spot on his forehead where he bumped it on the cupboard door a few minutes prior. He flinched from the contact but didn’t back away this time.

“Here, let me see…” she bit her lip when his eyes met hers.

“It’s fine. Probably just a…” he trailed off when she shifted to pull him closer, setting her glass down beside her without taking her eyes off him.

She placed her other hand on the opposite side and leaned in closer to him. He could feel her breath on his lips. He wasn’t sure what she was doing- maybe he had an idea-, or why he was going along with it. The way she looked into his eyes made him forget everything he had been thinking.

“No blood. I think you’ll live. Maybe a bruise tomorrow though,” she dropped her hands from his face and sat back.

“I think I can handle a bruise,” he managed, mouth dry and his head swimming in confusion. Taking a half step back, he took another drink from his glass, thankful for the distraction of the cool liquid.

Din wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the recent events that had his head swimming. Cara’s touch wasn’t completely foreign; they had been together before, but it had always been quick and casual, a way to release tension and fill a need.

But this was different, there was something between them that he couldn’t place.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been expecting to fall into the same routine as they had previously when he showed up at her door, but so quickly things had taken an unexpected turn.

Maybe it was the lack of helmet or the emotional turmoil he had been experiencing, but they had shared bits and pieces of themselves over drinks; something he had never done with anyone in his past.

Din saw Cara reach for the bottle out of the corner of his eye. Glancing over at her, he noticed she had finished her glass again and was refilling it. She held the bottle up for him to see, motioning at his already empty glass. They sure were drinking fast.

“More?” she asked.

Din nodded, looking down at his glass instead of meeting her eyes. He had stared into her eyes many times since they met but knowing she could see his in return made him feel vulnerable.

He watched as she tipped the bottle, a little too much, sending the fluorescent blue liquid spilling over his hand.

“ _Kriff,_ ” she cursed, grabbing his wrist above the spill and bringing his hand to her lips. She lapped at the spots of spilled liquid, her lips lingering a little longer than they should have. She turned his hand over, gently kissing the palm of his hand.

When her lips finally left his skin, she reached for his other hand, pulling him closer until he was standing between her knees, face to face with her.

She reached for his cheek and since he knew what she was doing, he managed to hold back the reaction of having someone touch him.

“Of all the times we’ve been together, I never imagined I’d be able to do this…” she whispered so low he wouldn’t have heard her if he had been any further away.

She leaned in slowly, eyes on his lips; he suspected she was waiting for his response.

Honestly, he had never kissed anyone. He had no idea what he was doing, and that thought terrified him. Thankfully, the alcohol gave him the courage to go for it, regardless of his rational thoughts. How hard could it be, right?

In all the times they had been together, sex was familiar; he knew what he was doing. She- and anyone else he had been with- didn’t need to see his face for that. But this, this was new. This was something he never imagined being able to do because it involved removing his helmet. And _that_ was something he never saw himself doing. That was, until recently.

~~~

The truth was that Cara had never been one for kissing. It was part of what made their little arrangement work so well, at least that’s what she told herself.

Sex between them was simple; no feelings, no cuddling or sleeping, and most of the time they didn’t even talk. It worked for them, neither wanting anything more than their friendship and the side benefits.

So, when Cara had gotten the sudden urge to kiss him that night, it completely caught her off guard. She could tell by the look in his eyes after she touched his face the first time that he was thinking the same. And that scared her.

Thankfully, she had been able to play it off, blame her touching him on the bruise forming on his forehead. However, when she pulled away, she thought she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes before he turned away. It wasn’t the same as when he had first showed up at her place, but the despondency that accompanied rejection.

Honestly, the thought of kissing him had crossed her mind more times than she would ever admit since she first laid eyes on his lips that evening. However, she couldn’t help but think it would cross some unspoken line between them.

Desperate for a distraction, she had refilled her- far too soon- empty glass. Which led to her offering to refill his, and ultimately spilling the liquid on him, which led to where they were now: one hand on his cheek and a breath away from lips meeting.

She leaned in enough to close the gap between them. It didn’t take long for her realize this was probably the first time he had ever kissed someone; she felt like she was kissing a statue. A warm one, but a statue, nonetheless.

Cara pulled back slightly; as much as she wanted to tease him about it, another need within her was taking over. One she couldn’t contain much longer, and hopefully wouldn’t need to.

Din placed his hands on her hips, almost hesitantly and she leaned into him again. It was a little better this time, but he was still too wrapped up in his thoughts.

 _Get out of your head, Din Djarin,_ she thought with a huff.

With one arm wrapped around his shoulders, her other found his hand, leading him up towards her breast. What better way to relax than doing something he was familiar with?

Thankfully her plan worked, she felt his shoulders relax, and in turn, he stopped thinking so hard about their kiss. She gently brushed her tongue over his lower lip, desperate to taste his mouth. He complied, much to her satisfaction. Perhaps he knew more than he let on.

Cara pressed into his touch when he reached both hands under her shirt, finally making contact with her skin. He knew where to touch her, and for that she was thankful.

With her free hand, she reached for the top of his pants, carelessly working to undo them as their actions became more desperate. Unfortunately, the angle at which he stood made it difficult for her to reach him properly, so she leaned back, pulling him along with her and completely forgetting that she was still sitting on the counter. His sudden stop- from the awkward angle- broke their kiss and threw her off balance. As she dropped her hand to the counter to catch herself, she knocked over the forgotten bottle of spotchka and at least one of their glasses, if not both. She honestly didn’t care enough to check until she heard the sound of glass shattering on the floor.

“ _Kriff,_ ” she cursed under her breath.

Din straightened to investigate the damage, however he looked straight to the broken glass on the floor, missing the tipped over bottle completely. Cara glanced beside her when she felt a dampness on the outside of her thigh. Her groan caught Din’s attention.

With a laugh, he pulled her into a quick kiss.

“Guess we should get you out of those pants.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cara’s pants had been the first to go, discarded on the kitchen floor. Her hands worked to remove his shirt, pulling away from his lips only long enough for the fabric to pass between them. In turn, he hastily removed her shirt as she pulled him towards the bedroom, nearly drowning in pleasure with the way his hands roamed her skin.

Once they reached the bedroom, Din tripped on his pants as he tried to kick them off, stumbling and falling into Cara, nearly knocking her over. With a laugh, she steadied them both before bringing her lips back to his in a quick kiss.

“Careful, Mando,” she teased as she walked over to turn on the bedside light. “We did drink a lot. And I want to actually make it to the bed.” Truthfully, she knew their clumsiness was solely from the frenzied passion, not the amount of alcohol they had consumed.

Cara stepped back to where he stood at the foot of the bed, taking in the sight of all of him. Now that the light was on and they stood a few steps away from each other, she could make out the various white scars scattered across his body. Of course, she expected it because of who he was, but seeing him with the marks of battle made her heart flutter in an unfamiliar way and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t turn her on in some way. Of all the times they had been together before, this was by far the most she had ever seen of him, and not just because he wasn’t wearing his helmet. However, the same went for him. They seldomly removed their clothing during sex, mostly they just moved it out of the way, gaining access to only what they needed.

Reaching a hand to his chest, she gently traced over one of the larger scars. She heard his breath hitch and felt him stiffen at the contact, causing her to look up at his face as she moved her hand to rest it on his shoulder; his eyes were closed. Bringing her hand up to his cheek, she tilted his head down as she lifted herself up on her toes to meet his lips. She felt him relax once again as he wrapped one arm around her waist, the other pushed through her hair. She wasn’t sure if his reaction to her touch was because of the scar itself, or the unfamiliar vulnerability all of this brought.

He guided her to the edge of the bed, easing her down. He was on his hands and knees over her when he leaned into trail kisses down and back up her neck before capturing her lips once again. A low moan escaped Cara’s throat when she felt one of Din’s hands trace up along the inside of her thigh. He left her lips, kissing along her jaw as he brought his hand to her slit, tracing over her almost teasingly.

“I want to taste you,” he breathed against her ear.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded, untrusting of her voice. She really didn’t need him to, but she knew it was going to be another first for him, and honestly, she wasn’t going to say no if it was what he wanted.

He made his way down her body, stopping for a moment at each breast before continuing lower. His lips felt like fire on her skin as the anticipation built inside her. Shifting lower, he moved his lips to her thighs, leaving gentle kisses leading up to her core. She fought back the urge to buck her hips into his touch, reminding herself that she needed to take his lead this time. She would simply encourage him if she felt the need.

However, despite her efforts to hold back, he had managed to pick up on her want, bringing his arm across her hips to hold her still. She covered her face with her other arm to hide the smile that came from his need to be in control, despite likely having no idea what he was doing.

She felt his fingers trace over her slit, before he parted her lips and brought his mouth to her. Cara let out a moan when his tongue brushed over her clit. She hadn’t realized how sensitive she was already. Apparently, she was more aroused than she anticipated.

“So wet for me already,” he nearly growled.

The huskiness of his voice nearly had her seeing stars. She had only heard this tone through his helmet before, and this unhindered sound was so much better.

“Yes,” she moaned when he brought his tongue back to her.

He lapped at her arousal, teasing her opening with his tongue. She was dripping with pleasure and desperately needed more. She had no doubts that he would bring her to completion at this rate. And much sooner than she would have thought.

“More,” she encouraged lightly.

With that, he slowly pushed a finger inside her, then added a second shortly after, eliciting a small cry from her when he curled them, finding the spot he knew from their previous times together. She squirmed at the way his tongue and fingers worked her, together in a perfectly imperfect harmony, bringing her closer to her release. His arm tightened over her hips to hold her still. With one of her hands wrapped in the sheet beside her, the other found his hair.

“Yes, I’m close,” she choked, pushing his head closer to her, since he was holding her hips still. Thankfully he took the hint, since she wasn’t sure she could form the words.

It wasn’t long until she had both hands gripping the sheets and her back arched off the bed. She came with a string of curses, vision going black as he brought her through her orgasm, stopping when she relaxed into the bed under him. He moved his lips to her inner thigh, laying gentle kisses to the soft skin while she came down from her high. He had been incredible between her legs, honestly way better than she would have expected given that it was probably his first time. But now she needed to feel him inside her.

“That was unbelievable,” she murmured when she could form words again.

She laced her fingers through his hair again, leading him up to meet her eyes before pulling him into another kiss; she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. Refusing to let him back away from the kiss, she reached down between them to wrap one hand around his cock. She felt his sharp inhale against her mouth as she stroked her hand up and down slowly, occasionally tracing her finger over his weeping tip. Once she was ready for him again, she released his lips and looked into his eyes.

“I want you inside me.” It was barely audible.

He reached one hand down, taking her hand from his cock and pinning it at her side. He readjusted himself, lining himself up with her entrance before lowering his lips to her breast, taking her nipple between his lips. Sliding his slick tip along her slit, he released her hardened nipple from his mouth as he slowly pushed inside her. She let out a moan as he filled her, stopping when he was fully seated.

“Cara, you feel so good,” he groaned before pulling back and pushing in again. Releasing her hand, he leaned in to kiss her again before he began thrusting at a steady rhythm.

He brought one of his hands to her breast, caressing the soft flesh and teasing her nipple before he leaned down to take it in his mouth. He continued thrusting as he switched back and forth, drawing another moan from her.

He straightened again so he could pick up the pace, keeping one hand on her chest, the other on her hip. She brought her hands to his chest, caressing and dragging her nails along his skin, carefully avoiding the one larger scar she had touched earlier.

A small hiss escaped him when she brushed over one of his nipples, causing her to do it again. He reached for her hand and pinned it beside her. She hid the slight frown that threatened, but respected that this was all new to him. He leaned in to briefly capture her lips again. When he pulled back, he wore a smile that made her mouth dry with anticipation.

He suddenly pushed into harder, making her cry out in pleasure. He repeated the motion several times, drawing her closer to her climax. She brought her hands to his hips, unwilling to let him change the pace until after she finished. Thankfully he didn’t try, knowing that she liked it hard.

With her nails digging into his skin, she arched her hips up towards him as she came, clenching hard around his thick cock. Din pulled out, leaving her feeling empty, but before she could protest, he met her lips, tongue seeking hers while she recovered.

Pulling away from her, he mumbled “Turn over” against her lips.

She did as he said, lifting herself to her hands and knees before pushing back against him. He leaned into her, rubbing his cock against her slit without entering her. With one hand on her backside, he squeezed as he leaned forward, kissing up her spine until he reached her shoulder. 

His hand left her rear, caressing his way up her side and around her front to her breasts. He caught one of her nipples between his thumb and finger, rolling it between them. She bucked back against his cock, desperate for him to fill her once again. He released his hand from her breast as he leaned back, tracing along her sides with both hands, stopping at her hips. He held her in place as he lined himself up with her entrance.

“Yes,” she moaned, dropping to her elbows and resting her forehead on the bed as he pushed into her in one swift movement.

He moved slowly at first, making her want more. She rocked back into each thrust. His grasp on her hips tightened, holding her still as he sped up, setting a steady pace to build her up once again. However, it wasn’t quite enough, she needed more.

“Harder,” she begged.

Thankfully, he complied with low groan, thrusting faster and harder as one hand reached for her clit, rubbing almost frantically. She could tell he was close, and she was too.

He came first, her name slipping from his lips as he filled her with his release. Despite his finish, he didn’t stop, determined to bring a final release to her as well. It didn’t take long until the wave of her orgasm crashed over her, causing her to drop to the bed.

Cara rolled onto her back, letting herself sink into the mattress. She was utterly exhausted. But she was also sweaty and sticky; not a way she wanted to fall asleep. Din leaned over her, bringing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she held him close, resting his forehead against hers.

“That was… wow,” she smiled against his lips, skin flushed and still breathing heavy. She definitely needed to recover a little before she even considered getting cleaned up.

~~~

Din collapsed on the bed beside Cara, spent and exhausted. After he settled, she rolled into his side, resting her head on his chest when he wrapped his arm around her.

Part of this felt off. The two of them had never done anything remotely close to cuddling in the past. But also, it felt right in so many ways. Things had been so different this time around, and not because of the spotchka; he had never felt this level of intimacy with someone before. It honestly confused him, although maybe his clouded thoughts were due to the alcohol.

Part of him had been a little reluctant to try so many new things in one night, but with Cara, it felt right. Like somehow, he knew exactly what to do. She had seemed to enjoy it, if her current tranquil state had any indication.

“I need a drink,” Cara mumbled, exhaustion present on her voice.

Before Din could move, she was rolling out of bed, wrapping herself in the sheet from the bed.

“More spotchka?” she asked with a laugh.

“How about some water, maybe?” He had already drunk enough spotchka for one night. With a snort, she left the room.

A few minutes later, she returned with two glasses of water. Handing one to him, she drank down some of the other and placed the half empty glass on the bedside table. He did the same, then waited for her to get back into bed. She rolled back into the spot at his side, as if she hadn’t gotten up at all.

“Do you regret tonight?” she asked so quietly he wasn’t sure he heard her correctly.

“What?” he asked, confused. Her question had come out of nowhere.

“I just mean the helmet. I know I saw your face on the cruiser, but you took it off for the kid. Tonight, you took it off…” she swallowed, then whispered, “for me.”

He didn’t know what exactly she was asking. Did she want to know if he was now willing to taking it off for anyone or was it just her. Did he even know the answer himself at this point?

“I don’t have any regrets. Tonight was perfect,” he gently kissed the top of her head.

She brought her hand to his chest, resting her hand over his heart at she nodded off to sleep. He contemplated how to get up without waking her. With the way she was tangled around him, he was almost definitely going to wake her. He knew for sure that he didn’t want to walk back to the ship now; it was late, and he truthfully didn’t have the energy to. His next option was the couch, which was small and probably going to be horribly uncomfortable for him to sleep on. Which left one option, staying in bed, wrapped in Cara’s warm naked body. He didn’t expect to sleep well there either, since he felt a little exposed. However, it didn’t take him much to convince himself to stay put. Whatever had just happened between them, laying with her now felt _right_. Plus, she would have said something if she didn’t want him sleeping in her bed.

He let out a gentle sigh as he aimlessly stroked her shoulder. This kind of contact with someone else was not something he imagined himself needing, but now, he wondered how he had gone all this time without it. And when he would get another chance to be with her like this.

He wasn’t sure what time it was, but he knew it was late, or maybe early. And thanks to the drinking and the sex, he was exhausted. Ignoring the bedside light, since moving would disturb Cara, he pulled the blanket up over her shoulder and settled into the comfort of her embrace, drifting off to sleep shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!   
> Sorry if some of it seems a bit rushed, this chapter alone is already much longer than I anticipated.   
> Thanks for reading!

Cara woke up to the blinding light of the sun filling the bedroom. It had been dark when they had gotten into bed, and neither thought to shut blinds before they eventually passed out. She let out a groan as she rolled away from the window, pulling the blanket up over her head in hopes of falling back asleep. It was definitely much earlier than she would ever willingly wake up on a day off, let alone after a night of drinking. And _kriff_ had they ever drank.

Peeking out of the blanket, she noticed Din lying face down in the pillow, still out cold, the blanket pooled around his waist. A smile crept across her lips at the sight, this was definitely something she could get used to. Quickly shaking the thoughts from her head, she let out a soft sigh; him being there, with her, in her bed, wasn’t something she should get used to. Or want to for that matter. They were friends, nothing more. They had some fun, blew off steam, as they did many other times, and it was as simple as that. Sure, things had been a bit different, for one, they actually slept together and cuddled. But surely, it was only because of the emotions and alcohol, right? The past night had held a passion beyond anything she had experienced before, but that didn’t mean they were in love. At least she refused to think so.

He held a special place in her heart, one where she was sure he was going to stay. As it stood, she already feared he meant too much to her, and getting attached to people was something she forbid herself to do. She had lost too much in her lifetime to expose herself to that kind of heartbreak again.

Quietly, she got up from the bed, careful not to disturb him, so she could freshen up a little. Despite all the drinking, she was surprised she didn’t feel worse. There was a hint of a headache lingering, but it was nothing a couple more hours of sleep couldn’t cure.

On her way back to bed, she closed the blinds enough that there was still a bit of light, but the sun was no longer blinding. When she glanced back at the bed, she noticed that Din had turned onto his back, but his eyes remained closed.

She quietly turned off the forgotten bedside light from the night before, and climbed back under the blankets, curling up to the naked Mandalorian. Her plan of not waking him did not go the way she intended and shortly after she got comfortable, he wrapped both arms around her pulling her on top of him.

Cara propped herself up to look at him, a small smile taking over when he finally opened his eyes to look at her. She brought her lips to his as she repositioned herself over his hips, his morning arousal pressed along her slit. Rocking her hips elicited a low groan from his throat.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” she breathed against his lips with a smirk. This wasn’t exactly what she had planned when she crawled back into bed, but she liked where it was going.

“Can’t say I’m upset that you did…” Sliding his hands from their spot on her hips, he stopped when he reached the underside of her breasts.

“Last night…” her lips met his briefly. “…I let you take the lead.” She rocked her hips against him, pulling another groan from his throat. “Now it’s my turn…”

Their lips met again when she felt his hands grip tighter at her waist, sending a shiver down her spine. Cara taking the lead was nothing new for them. All the times they had been together previously had been at her lead, her initiation. They both made it clear from the start what they expected from each other. Having him lead the night before had been amazing in so many ways, but now she craved to see the look on his face as he came apart under her.

When she felt his hips move under hers, she placed her hands on his chest and push herself to sit upright. He kept his hands on her hips as she lifted herself up on her knees, taking his cock in one hand to line him up with her entrance. Slowly she sank down onto him, bringing her hands back to his chest once she was fully seated.

After she rocked her hips a couple times, her fingers gripped his chest a little and she leaned in, stopping just before her lips reached the same scar that she had noticed the night before. She met his eyes, but before she could ask, he gave her a clear nod. She brought her lips to the thick white line in a slow delicate kiss before looking back at him.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” she breathed. She searched his eyes for any sign of hesitation; she found none.

“Please, don’t stop.”

Cara pressed her lips to his before sitting up straight again. With her hands firmly planted on his chest, she began rocking her hips in a steady motion. His hands left her hips in search of her breasts, capturing her nipples between his thumbs and fingers.

She let out a low moan as he caressed her for a short time before she moved his hands back to her hips. His ministrations had felt wonderful and as much as she enjoyed him playing with her breasts, she wanted to focus on watching him unravel under her. Picking up the pace, she rode him harder, bouncing her hips in a steady rhythm that had him digging his fingers into her hips.

She moved one hand to his hair, pushing her hand through it as she leaned in to meet his lips. Pressing her chest to his, she kissed along his jaw, stopping when her lips reached the shell of his ear.

“Slap my ass,” she growled.

She felt a moment of hesitation in him before he complied. She bit her lip when his hand connected her backside. He had been a lot gentler than she expected- and wanted.

“Hm, yes,” she hummed, sliding up and down his cock. “Again. Harder.”

He did and she felt the rush of pure pleasure course through her. It had been more along what she was expecting the first time. Capturing his lips in a searing kiss, she began riding him again. She broke the kiss to watch him as she picked up the pace, bringing him closer to his release. Once she felt him thrusting to meet her, she knew he was close, as was she. Keeping her pace, she dug her fingers into his chest as he let out a deep moan.

“Yes, Cara. I’m going to come,” he grunted.

She felt his release inside her as he stiffened for a moment before sinking back into the bed under her; his eyes heavy and breathing ragged. The sight was one she never wanted to forget. One she hoped she would get to see again.

She reached one hand to her clit, bring herself to her release as she rode out her orgasm on his spent cock. With a low moan she dropped her head back in exhaustion. She felt Din wrap his arms around her and he eased her down to his lay on his chest. She was utterly spent; the hint of a hangover, the lack of sleep, and physical exertion had all caught up to her.

Closing her eyes, she listened to the sound of Din’s heartbeat under her and before she had the chance to move, she fell asleep wrapped in the Mandalorian’s warm embrace.

~~~

It was at least mid-morning when Din woke up again, Cara still fast asleep on top of him. Part of him was surprised they managed to stay in the same position for hours while they slept, but he knew they had both been exhausted.

When he first woke up that morning, he had been alone in the bed and briefly wondered if Cara had left to sleep elsewhere. Thankfully that hadn’t been the case, since he wouldn’t have forgiven himself for making her uncomfortable in her own home.

Despite having slept so little, he had been feeling pretty good. And although he hadn’t actually been _trying_ to initiate anything, he wasn’t all that surprised by her reaction to finding him half hard.

Carefully, he shifted slightly under her, not wanting to wake her. He knew they should probably get up sometime soon, but for now, he was going to savour every moment of being encased by her sleeping body. He knew he would miss the way her hair fell against his chest, the warmth of her breath on his skin accompanied by the soft rise and fall of her chest under his hand. The way that she seemed to fit perfectly against him, like they were meant to stay like this.

He knew he shouldn’t want these things. They were more than he had ever wanted from anyone else. And most importantly, more than she wanted from him. If he confessed his feeling for her, it would probably ruin their friendship. Nothing had changed for her recently, so why would she suddenly feel different about him.

He had spent much of the past week reconsidering everything in his life: his creed, his purpose, his next move. And all of it had led him back to Navarro. Back to Cara. At least for one night anyways.

“What are you thinking so hard about at this time of day?” Cara’s soft voice broke the silence, pulling Din from his thoughts.

He almost wished he had his beskar to hide the blush that crept onto his cheeks. He had no idea she was even awake; let alone how she knew something was consuming his thoughts. She lifted her head to look at him, rolling her body away from him at the same time. Their skin briefly sticking together reminded him that he- they- could use a shower.

“About how much we could both use a shower right about now,” he said quickly, hoping she would buy it. The look on her face told him she had been reminded of the same thing, regardless if she believed that’s what had been on his mind. Thankfully she didn’t question it and agreed to the ‘needing a shower’ comment.

Din watched as Cara turned on the shower and set the water temperature. He knew the two of them showering together wasn’t the most practical, but it was one more thing he had never experienced with someone. Another thing that he was happy to say Cara was the first. Their night, and morning, together had held so many first for him, he secretly hoped it wasn’t their last.

She stepped into the shower, directly under the stream of water. Din stood unmoving as she grabbed the soap and began lathering herself, her hands staying a little longer than needed on the curve of her hips. She turned towards him, her eyes on her hands as she began lathering the soap over her breasts, in an incredibly seductive way. His mouth was dry, and he could hardly think; he hadn’t even noticed when she looked up at him.

“Are you just going to stand there…” she teased with a smile. “Or come help me?”

He took a step closer as she held out the soap bar with one hand, the other still on her chest. Reaching to take the soap, he stepped into the shower with her. It wasn’t very big, but there was still enough space for both of them.

She gave him a sultry look before turning her back towards him. He brought the soap to her shoulders, lathering it all the way down her back. He took his time, enjoying the feel of his hands on her skin and the soft noises that escaped her when his hand lingered at her waist. He felt himself growing hard from their current situation. When he reached her hips, she turned towards him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders.

“You’re turn,” she smirked before leaning in for a kiss, grinding her hips against his growing erection.

She pulled away and snatched the soap from his hand before lathering it in her hands and bringing it to his chest. He closed his eyes as she washed his chest and arms, her touch not lingering in any particular spot for very long. He felt her tap lightly on his shoulder, silently asking him to turn around. He complied, keeping his eyes closed. He was savouring the feel of her touch, entirely aware that he was fully hard now. He opened his eyes when her hands stopped on his hips.

He swiftly turned to face her, wrapping one arm around her waist as he pulled her into a searing kiss. He wanted her again, to take her right here in the shower, despite having just washed off all the evidence of their night together.

With warm wet bodies pressed together, he backed her up until she was pressed to the wall behind her. One of his hands stayed on the shower wall to hold them steady, while the other found one of her breasts. His lips left hers as he traced kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She turned her head to the side, exposing more of herself to him.

She took the opportunity of their bodies no longer pressed tight together, to reach between them, taking his erect cock in her hand. He let out a low growl against her collar bone as she pumped her hand up and down, slow enough to have him craving more.

“Cara, I…” he began, but was cut off when she pulled him into another kiss.

She eased him back until he was now pressed to the opposite wall, then broke their kiss, sinking to her knees, hand staying firmly grasped around his erection. He was a little surprised when he didn’t stop her. This was something she had offered in the past, but he declined, since he could never return the favour. That was, until he had tasted her the night before. This hadn’t been his intent, but he’d be lying if he said the thought hadn’t crossed his mind.

He let out a low groan as her lips made contact with his cock. She kissed up and down his shaft before dragging her tongue over his tip. Looking down, his eyes met hers, and with a smirk she wrapped her lips around him.

“That feels so good,” he breathed, dropping his head back, eyes closed once again, when she took more of him in.

She continued sliding further down his cock until he was fully engulfed in the wet heat of her mouth, eliciting another noise from his throat. Her tongue swirling and caressing as she pulled back before she began bobbing her head up and down his cock.

He felt her nails dig into his backside as he instinctively thrust into her mouth. He fought to keep his hips still as she continued sucking his cock. One of his hands found her hair, while the other held onto the shower wall for some stability.

He felt himself growing closer to his release, but he didn’t want to finish like this. He wanted to feel her come on his cock once more before he left. He eased her back, holding in a low groan when she released him with a wet ‘pop’.

“I want to fuck you,” he growled, helping her up off the shower floor.

He pulled her into a kiss, reaching one hand between them to find her wet folds. He traced his fingers along her slit a couple times before slipping two into her dripping core. He worked his fingers in her, thumb rubbing gentle circles over her clit until he felt her writhing from his touch.

She let out a small whimper when he removed his hand. Spinning her, he bent her forward until her hands found the wall of the shower. He traced his achingly hard cock over her slit in a teasing motion until she bucked her hips towards him. With a single fluid motion, he pushed into her until his hips met hers.

“Ah, yes!” she moaned as he pulled back and began thrusting.

By the way she was moving against him, he didn’t expect either of them to last long. As it was, he was holding back from her earlier ministrations. He reached around her front, finding her clit as he pounded into her from behind. It wasn’t long before she was coming hard around his cock with a string of curses leaving her lips. He let go, coming shortly after, her name falling from his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her up against him, his release filling her.

“That was… incredible. I don’t think showers will ever be the same again…” she laughed before spinning to face him, letting the water wash away the evidence of their arousal.

He agreed, showers would never be the same again.

~~~

The water was no longer hot, not that she cared much until now, meaning it was time to get out. At least they had managed to wash up enough to consider the shower somewhat successful in the cleaning aspect; it had definitely been a success in other ways.

Once she stepped out, she wrapped herself in one of the towels from the shelf before handing a second one to Din.

“Guess we should get dressed,” she smiled as turned towards the door to head to her bedroom. He followed since some of his clothes had been discarded in her room. After replacing his pants, he left in search of the remainder of his clothing. She turned towards her closet to find some clean clothes without another thought.

After she was dressed, Cara watched silently as he finished getting dressed. She was almost certain he hadn’t noticed her standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

She wasn’t ready to admit it but watching him leave again was hard. She wanted to tell him to stay, that he could have a life here, with her. Based on their night of raw passion, she suspected they were both harbouring unspoken feelings, but it would have to stay like that for the time being. Admitting her feelings for him was not something she was ready for; considering she had only just started to realize what her true feelings were.

Maybe he felt the same, but maybe he didn’t. Or more likely, he just didn’t know what those feelings meant, and neither did she. The last thing she wanted to do was to push anything on him, he’d been through far too much recently. She’d simply let him know he had a place here if he wanted or needed it, no commitment. What he decided to with it was up to him.

She knew by the way he was dressing that he was getting ready to leave. Although, honestly, she was surprised he had stayed this long. Maybe it had been a one-time deal, or maybe something had changed between them for good; either way, she wouldn’t change it for anything.

“Where are you heading next?” she asked, breaking the silence.

~~~

Din looked up to find her fully dressed in clean clothes, walking towards him as she watched him as he dressed in his armour. Aside from her lack of armour, she looked exactly the same as she typically did, beautiful in every possible way. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he answered her question.

“I have some stuff I need to deal with. Not sure where I’ll end up afterwards,” he told her honestly. He hadn’t thought much about what came next, but it all depended on how his next mission went.

Standing up from the couch, he walked towards the counter where his helmet had been left the previous night; she followed, stopping a couple steps away from him. He hadn’t said specifically that he was leaving, but they both knew he had stayed longer than he had originally planned when he showed up the night before.

“Thank you for everything,” he said softly, bringing a hand to her cheek, pulling her towards him. She brought one hand to his waist, the other draped over his shoulders as they leaned into each other, lips meeting in a short gentle kiss. When he stepped away, he immediately replaced his helmet and without another word, he turned towards the door.

He was barely a few steps out of the door when he heard her voice; he turned to look at her one final time.

“You’re always welcome here, Din Djarin,” Cara smiled as she leaned against the door frame.

He smiled at the use of his name, and although she couldn’t see it from the other side of his beskar, he had no doubts that she could _see_ it. Her invitation felt much more open than the words themselves. Turning back, he made his way towards his ship.

Perhaps, in time, he would make it back to her and have the audacity to admit his feelings, unworried about if she returned them or not. But because of everything he was going through, now was not the right time and he would keep them tucked neatly away until that time came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every comment and Kudos!   
> Hope you enjoyed this. Not sure if this is the end or not, but for now this all I have!   
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
